


Saitama Love

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: Just two guys banging after a race because they're gay for each other.
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi (Initial D)/Other(s), Fujiwara Takumi/Akiyama Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Saitama Love

Sometimes,the most beautiful things come up unexpectedly. Those so said beautiful things aren't always planned but that's even better.

It was late at night,the sky in Saitama was covered in dark grey clouds, hiding the full moon that would light up the dark mountain pass from time to time. It was Autumn,so the roads were full of leaves in different colors and sizes, making the road rather slippery. Despite that, there were two cars that were racing at the moment, trying to prove which of the drivers was better. Concentration is key to success and tonight's race was based on it.

Saitama's fastest downhiller raced against Akina's downhill specialist. These were none other than Akiyama Wataru VS Fujiwara Takumi,both of them driving 8-6. Wataru's turbo charged engine's roaring disturbed the calm night's peaceful silence,as Takumi's screeching tyres followed from behind.

_"_ _Damn_ _,_ _he's_ _good_ _and_ _I'm_ _beginning_ _to_ _get_ _tired_ _and_ _lose_ _my_ _concentration_ _"_ the driver of the Levin thought frustrated as cold droplets of sweat ran down his forehead. His eyes shot up to look at the rearview mirror, seeing the Hachi-Roku's headlights in it, blinding him. The man cursed loudly, hitting the steering wheel, angrily. How could his newly tuned car that was equipped with turbos,not be able to get away from an older 8-6, especially when the driver wasn't even a racer and was completely clueless when it came to cars? Wataru felt like a pray, being chased by a predator and he didn't like it. When he challenged that weird boy from Akina,he was sure that he would be able to beat him in the first few runs since he was very familiar with this dangerous road and he had raced here plenty of times. So why was he losing to that brat?

A sharp turn was right in front and Wataru stepped on the brakes, violently entering the turn,his car sliding down on the leaves. For a split second,he lost control of his car, oversteering, as his rear tires lost their grip on the road, due to the leaves laying on the road.  
"Are you kidding me?!"he yelled, trying to regain control of the car as well as his mind. If he wanted to win,he had to try to be composed and control himself as longer as he could, hoping that his rival was in a worse condition. Looking at the rearview mirror, he saw the white car behind him drift through the corner in an extremely speed, its' battle aura still frightening.   
_"_ _How's_ _he_ _doing_ _it_ _?_ _We_ _have_ _the_ _same_ _car_ _so_ _it's_ _more_ _likely_ _that_ _it's_ _in the_ _same_ _condition_ _as_ _mine_ _._ _The_ _tires_ _have_ _worn_ _out_ _for_ _sure_ _!_ _He_ _won't_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _be_ _on_ _my_ _tail_ _for_ _long_ _!"_  
The black haired man stepped on the gas,his engine growling loudly.

Takumi on the other hand was feeling better than Wataru. Yes,he had beginning to feel tired,sweat dripping from his face causing his light brown bangs to stick on his face. It was hard to concentrate and it for sure was the hardest race until now. He could feel though,that he had more stamina than the Akiyama guy. It was clear, since Wataru's driving had changed visibly. He must have begun to lose control of himself, tiredness taking over. This was Takumi's chance to attack and get over with this race.

Meanwhile,Wataru kept peeking at the rearview mirror, breathing heavily. He just wanted this race to end already. Suddenly, Takumi's form came into his mind: fluffy hair and big,doe eyes...  
He was beautiful,no, gorgeous.

Wataru quickly shook his head not wanting to think of that. He could feel slight pain develop in his pants as his breathing quickened and definitely the reason wasn't _only_ the race...

_"_ _It_ _really_ _must_ _be_ _tiredness_ _..."_ he tried to calm his nerves but it didn't really help. The younger boy's dreamy expression appeared before his eyes once again. Wataru thought what would it feel like to kiss those plumb lips...what would they taste like...  
He looked at the rearview mirror once again and his dark eyes widened in surprise. The Trueno's headlights had disappeared!

"Where is he?! He couldn't just disappear,did he get in my blind zone so-"he paused when something caught his attention from his left. He turned his face,his mouth falling open at the sight.  
Takumi had lined up with Wataru's Levin and they were driving side by side.

"IDIOT! THE ROAD IS NOT WIDE ENOUGH FOR TWO CARS!" Wataru yelled, glancing back at the road. He must have been so caught up imagining about Takumi that he didn't realize how the boy had got to his side. A curve was right in front and Takumi continued stepping on the gas, determined to pass it. Wataru on the other hand kept looking from Takumi's car back to the road and again at Takumi,his heart beating fast and adrenaline rushing in his veins. Finally,he let his foot from the gas pedal, slowing down and staying behind, Takumi's car bursting in front, attacking the corner.

That was it. Wataru was beaten in his home course.

~•~

"I admit my defeat. You're truly amazing..." Wataru said as soon as he got out of his car. He placed his hands in his pockets, tugging his pants down,as an attempt to hide that annoying bulge. Both of them were back at the empty parking lot in which they had met up, parked next to each other.  
"It was a difficult battle." Takumi said simply and shrugged, turning his head to look somewhere else,his eyes blank. Despite that,he still had a faint blush on his cheeks from Wataru's compliment.

Akiyama hummed and got out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pockets. Leaning back against the side of his Levin,he lit up his cigarette taking a long drag of it. He took the time to stare at the brown haired boy. Takumi was spaced out again, blankly starring at the road. Who knew what was on his mind? Little did Wataru know that in reality, _he_ was currently on Takumi's mind. Because Takumi found Wataru really attractive. He really wished he could tangle his fingers in Wataru's charcoal,long hair....

"So,uhm, you're 18, right?" Wataru asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen in between them and start up a conversation.  
Takumi blinked a few times before looking back at the man who spoke.  
"Yeah.." he muttered in a boring tone, having his usual straight face. Once again, silence fell in between them and the tension was electrifying. Akiyama's dark orbs were staring right at Fujiwara's chestnut ones, piercing through them. They both had felt that spark in between them as well as the needy feeling. But who would make the first move?

The ringing of a phone made both of them to snap out of their trance. Takumi clumsily felt up his pockets, shoving his hand in one of them once he felt the buzzing phone.  
He pressed the answer button and brought it to his ear.  
"Uhm. Fujiwara Takumi."he mumbled into the phone, raising his eyes to look at Wataru. Their eyes locked once again and Takumi turned around awkwardly.  
 _"_ _Fujiwara_ _. It's_ _Keisuke_ _."_  
"Keisuke-san! How can I help?"

As soon as Wataru heard Keisuke's name,he tensed up,his whole body in alert. He puffed,the smoke surrounding him as he gritted his teeth angrily. He didn't like that Takahashi had called Takumi. Why did he even have his number in the first place?

"Th-thanks...I didn't know you were here.." Takumi's low voice caught Wataru's attention again. Did this mean that Takahashi was here as well, watching their race?  
 _"_ _Anyways_ _,_ _congrats_ _again_ _._ _Maybe_ _you_ _could_ _-"_ Keisuke didn't finish his sentence as he heard muffled noises from the other side of the line. Wataru had walked towards Takumi, roughly grabbing the phone from Fujiwara's hands.

"Fuck off Takahashi!" he yelled into the phone and hang up, giving it back to the shocked boy. Takumi looked at the Saitama racer,wide eyed, trying to figure out what caused the other man to get angry.  
"Wataru-san....why did you do that?"he asked hesitantly.  
Wataru was walking in circles, running his long fingers through his smooth hair in frustration.  
"Why are you talking to that arrogant,rich snob? He's a bastard and I can't stand him! Always thinking that he's the best when clearly he's not! I don't want you to talk to him!" Wataru bursted out furious as he stopped right in front of Takumi,his face inches away from the younger man's. Takumi was looking at him straight in the eyes, afraid to say or do anything to anger Wataru further. Wataru suddenly got ahold of Takumi's shoulders and roughly threw him on the hood of his Levin. The younger boy let out a whimper of protest,his head hitting the warm surface of the hood.   
"Wataru-san! I don't under-"he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing on his, kissing him roughly. Wataru continued his rough kisses and bit on Takumi's bottom lip, making him whine. The older man took the chance to slide his tongue in, exploring it's new territory. Takumi finally responded, kissing back, their lips moving in sync. Everything happened so suddenly but Takumi wasn't complaining. The boy's wrists were pinned against the hood as Wataru had a tight grip on them.

"I don't like the idea of you being with that spoiled brat." Wataru said in between kisses,his voice suddenly deep and hoarse. Takumi hummed delightfully,not really paying attention to what the other man was saying. His hands were now free from Wataru's grasp and travelling along the older man's sides, tangling themselves in his smooth, black hair. He had wanted to do this since the first time he met Wataru and here he was, finally running his fingers through Akiyama's hair. He loved the feel of it: so soft and smooth...  
It even smelled good. It reminded Takumi of sandalwood and he loved that.

Wataru began kissing Takumi's neck,his kisses becoming more intense as he began biting and sucking, earning himself gasps and small noises from the younger racer. He continued marking Takumi and stopped when he heard a soft moan escaping Takumi's mouth. Wataru smirked satisfied that he had found Fujiwara's sweet spot which was right in between his collarbone and neck. Wataru sucked and bit on that spot harder, leaving a dark hickey there, making Takumi to whimper and breathe heavily, letting out cute moans. It didn't take long for him to get rid of his shirt, tossing it aside. He was now laying down,his upper body completely exposed,the cool night breeze, making him shiver. The Trueno driver wasn't fully content of what he was doing and what his actions were causing to the other man, who's painful arousal had began bothering him even more. He took a moment to admire Takumi's body. The Akina racer had a slim, delicate body that wasn't muscular but was still tempting. He did have defined arms and biceps through, due to driving for years.

Wataru licked his lips before wrapping an arm under Takumi's small form,his palm resting on the boys back, pushing him upwards a bit. He lowered his head,his bangs tickling Takumi's chest in the process. He began leaving butterfly kisses on the boy's chest, feeling up his smooth skin. His tongue found its way on Takumi's nipples, licking them around before taking them in his mouth, sucking and biting while with his free hand he pinched Takumi's other nipple.

Fujiwara's breathing quickened and he gritted his teeth holding back his moans and sighs. When Wataru bit harder,he threw his head back in pleasure, shutting his eyes closed and finally letting out a shameless breathy moan while his fingers tangled in Wataru's hair, tugging on them harder. This caused the older man to groan at the feeling as he switched his attention to the other nipple. He could feel Takumi's hard and growing erection pushing against his inner thigh and it drove him crazy. Takumi's grip tightened as he kept letting out whines,his light hair sticking to his face due to sweat, dripping from his forehead. At some point, Takumi cried out Wataru's name, tugging at Wataru's hair.

The black haired man stopped and raised his head to look at the boy furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He straightened up, taking a step back to observe Takumi's form. When he looked down,his eyes widened in shock as he saw a growing wet spot on Takumi's pants. He looked back at the boy,who was panting heavily,his whole face as red as a tomato.  
 _"_ _Did_ _he really just-"_ wondered Wataru as he began undoing Takumi's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. Takumi's cock sprang free, throbbing as it was still leaking,the hot,sticky liquid running down his shaft.

Wataru chuckled at the incredible sight as he looked back up at the blushing man who was looking away, embarrassed. He brought his index and middle finger, running them up Takumi's shaft before sucking on them to taste the liquid. He hummed softly, swallowing Takumi's salty seed and looked back at him again.

"You act like a virgin...so sensitive..."he muttered and knelt down,his face right in front of Takumi's cock,his hot breath sending shivers down Takumi's spine. Wataru licked the boy's length, covering it in his saliva. The action made Fujiwara to squirm and his cock twitch in anticipation. He roughly pulled Wataru by the hair, lifting him up,and locked their lips together, their tongues twirling together in a fight for dominance, Wataru winning of course. Takumi kissed clumsily, with doubt since he hadn't done this before.

"Wataru-san,how fast can you be?" Takumi asked in a low, seductive almost teasing tone and Wataru paused in place,his eyes reflecting the fire that Takumi had inflated. The Saitama racer backed away, undoing his pants in a flash and pulling them down, just enough for his thick member to spring free from it's _too_ _tight_ restrains. The man let out a growl at the feeling and looked back at Takumi with a smirk.

The boy was looking at him with his big doe eyes,in shock. He hadn't really realized what he had said but it was too late now. He had imagined this plenty of times, dreamed of it, masturbated to it. And now it was finally getting real. He gulped and hid his flushed face in his palms as an attempt to hide himself.  
"You're so cute, Takumi. Too bad I'm going to break you." Wataru said sternly and turned the boy around,his lean body slamming against the hood once again. Takumi removed his hands and looked at his reflection on the windshield of the car. He could see Wataru getting behind him and suddenly everything turned black.  
Strong pain shot up all over his body, causing him to arch his back. He threw his head backwards as a high pitched scream escaped his lips.  
"Wa-Wata- _aaaahh_ _!_ "

Wataru began thrusting in and out, roughly slamming against Takumi's hips as his member buried itself deep into Takumi. The boy was shaking,tears spilling through his eyelashes and running down his cheeks. He wanted this to stop. It was too painful to handle and he felt that his body would collapse and his legs wouldn't hold him anymore.   
The younger man began crying silently,as Wataru would continue fucking him mercilessly.  
"Pl-please,st-stop!"he begged and that's when Wataru came to his senses. He could feel something hot on his shaft and looking down he could see blood in between Takumi's legs.  
"Fuck! Takumi,why didn't you tell me!" Wataru almost yelled and pulled out immediately. He grabbed Takumi by the shoulders and spun him around, bringing him close in a tight hug. He had just realized that the boy really _was_ a virgin.  
"I'm so sorry,I didn't know...I got so carried away,I must have asked you..."he began babbling, caressing Takumi's fluffy hair. The boy continued sobbing, nuzzling his head on Wataru's chest. He then slowly began undoing the buttons on Wataru's shirt,to distract himself. Wataru pulled away from the hug and removed this shirt, revealing his well built body. He wasn't extremely muscular but he had some nicely carved muscles. Takumi ran his hands over them, feeling them up before looking back at the older man.  
He then turned around his stomach lying on the hood of the car as he waited for Wataru.  
"Please,be more gentle."he asked weakly,his voice barely a whisper.

Wataru nodded and got behind him, positioning himself at Takumi's entrance. He pushed in slowly,this time, giving Takumi time to adjust to his size. The boy bit his bottom lip, groaning at the feeling of his walls being stretched out.  
"I-It hurts-" he complained, shutting his eyes closed as he held his breath.  
"I know,I know... I'm sorry,I promise it will get better..." Wataru mumbled, leaning in to kiss Takumi's shoulder. He had one hand on Takumi's hip while the other rested on the boy's chest. Once he was all in,he waited for Takumi to get comfortable.

Takumi thought that this was definitely nothing like his hands or fingers. It was way more painful but the pain started to fade out and got replaced by pleasure. Takumi started to like it. He began moving his hips to test the feeling and both of them moaned in unison.  
Wataru took it as a good sign,so he began moving again,at a low pace in the beginning. His grip on Takumi's hip tightened,as he began picking up his pace. He pulled out almost completely and slammed back in, growling Takumi's name at the tight feeling.  
"You're so w-wet and wa-warm!"he said in between pants as he thrusted faster than before. Wataru could feel the younger man's walls clench around him and the feeling was pure bliss.  
Takumi let out breathy moans and something that reminded Wataru's name as his hands desperately tried to hold onto the hood. Both of them were sweating, their bodies glistering under the dim light of the lamp that was lighting up the parking lot.   
"D-do you li-like this,Ta-Takumi?" Wataru asked as he thrusted roughly,his hand that was on Takumi's chest, pushing the boy's body up. Takumi rested his head on Wataru's shoulder,his eyes closed as he breathed heavily. One look at Takumi's erotic face was enough for Wataru who begun thrusting in an incredible speed. His hand found its way down,to stroke Takumi's arousal which just added to the ecstasy the boy was experiencing.

"Senpai, I'm-I-" Takumi was unable to form a proper sentence,his eyes rolling back as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. Since it was just his first time,he was extremely sensitive. Wataru's thrusts began losing their rhythm as he was getting close as well. He gave Takumi's cock some more strokes, caressing the leaking tip until Takumi finally exploded.  
Takumi came hard with a loud moan of Wataru's name,his body shaking from his orgasm. It took a few more sloppy thrusts from Wataru for him to come as well,his hot seed filling up Takumi entirely. He then pulled out and collapsed on the hood of the car,his back hitting the now cold surface.  
"Takumi,how are you feeling?" Wataru asked the boy who was struggling to put on his clothes, wincing from the pain. The Trueno driver just nodded, avoiding making eye contact with the older man,who was eyeing him up intently.  
"You know, just after I met you a broke up with my boyfriend. I'm glad I did, because you're a real angel." Wataru commented as he began fixing up his pants. Takumi stopped and quickly glanced at him, smiling shyly. He didn't know if that was supposed to be a compliment but it still made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

The two men were now fully dressed and leaning against the side of the Levin. Wataru had lit up a cigarette,his one arm wrapped around Takumi's waist,his hand resting on the boy's hip. Takumi was cuddled up against Wataru,his hands on the older man's chest, tugging lightly at his shirt. He had his his face right under Wataru's chin, taking in his strong scent.  
He was a person who really liked cuddles. Just the feeling of being wrapped by someone's arms and feeling their body heat,was enough for him to make him extremely happy.   
"You really like hugs,huh?" Wataru teased, taking a long drag of his cigarette. As an answer, Takumi slid his hands up and wrapped his arms around Wataru's neck. He raised his head to place a soft kiss on the black haired man's cheek. Wataru chuckled and ruffled Takumi's brown hair.

They stayed like that for awhile,the night air messing up their hair. It started to become chilly and Takumi was shaking from the cold. This made Akiyama to pull away from the hug and walk around his car,to the driver's side. He returned back to Takumi, holding a jacket in his hands. He threw the jacket over Takumi and the boy wrapped himself further, taking in the sweet sandalwood scent.  
"Thank you, senpai." he muttered happily and Wataru hummed softly.  
"It's getting late,we should get going. I don't want you to get sick. Do you want to spend the night in my house?" Wataru suggested noticing how Takumi was actually struggling to stand still.  
"It's okay,I better go home..."

Wataru tilted his head, raising his eyebrow doubtfully.  
"Are you sure? Kazumi knows I'm gay so she won't mind you coming. You can rest and get back to Akina tomorrow." Wataru insisted but Takumi shook his head.  
"Thank you but it's okay, really. I have deliveries in a few hours and my dad will kill me if I don't return on time."  
Wataru nodded and put his hands in his pockets, thinking intently. He didn't want this to be just a one night thing. He actually wanted to have a relationship with Takumi. He liked him. Really did.

"Listen, Takumi. Do you want to go out with me?" Wataru asked,a blush creeping up his neck. This caught Takumi off guard and his eyes widened is surprise.  
"Y-yes,I do.."

"Alright. I'll text you then." the Saitama racer said and turned to walk to the driver's side of his car. Just as he opened the door,he stopped.  
"Oh,by the way. You're looking really handsome tonight." Wataru said with a small smirk and got inside of his car. Takumi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,still processing Wataru's words.  
"I...Th-thanks..." Takumi stumbled in his own words, embarrassed.   
Soon enough,he watched the Levin's taillights disappear in the distance....

~•~

Takumi parked his car in it's usual spot and got out, trying to close the door as quietly as he could, hoping his father wouldn't hear him.  
 _"I hope dad is sleeping"_

"Where have you been?"

Oh well, it's seems that Takumi was unlucky today.

He turned to face his father,who was standing behind the 8-6,the smoke from the cigarette swirling around him.  
"Hi dad. I'm back." Takumi tried to act normal, wearing his usual straight face.  
"I can see that. Where have you been?" Bunta repeated his question, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"I told you I was going to race in Saitama."   
Bunta hummed but didn't move from his place.  
"And what took you so long?"  
"Dad, I'm tired. I'm going inside." Takumi walked past his father, entering the tofu shop. His father followed from behind, sighing deeply.  
"Whose jacket is that?"

That question made Takumi to freeze in place. He looked down at himself and in horror realized that he was still wearing Wataru's jacket. His mind was panicking, trying to come up with an excuse.  
"Will you answer the question,boy?"

Takumi cursed mentally and turned to face his father.  
"It's Wataru-san's." he replied bluntly and quickly climbed up the stairs, heading towards his bedroom. As soon as he got in,he hoped onto his bed. His body was still aching but his tiredness took over.  
Just before he was going to fall asleep,he heard his father yell at him from downstairs, about the deliveries.  
 _"What a night..."_


End file.
